


you probably get that a lot

by comeseetheduck



Series: join us / giantverse [2]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/F, Trans Girl Marco Diaz, Trans Marco Diaz, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeseetheduck/pseuds/comeseetheduck
Summary: it turns out that feelings are hard and bad, especially when all of your friends are cute girls





	you probably get that a lot

**Author's Note:**

> mild warning for underage drinking/drug use, but it's like some alcohol and weed at a party. and everybody did it in a safe way and nobody did drinking and driving or anything like that

* * *

_you probably get that a lot_

_i bet that people say that a lot_

_while you are sarcastically lip syncing along_

_to words they thought were spoken spontaneously_

* * *

  **August 13, 2016.**

Star's crush on Jackie didn't really begin until Jackie started dating Marco.

Which was probably the least opportune time for a crush to begin, anyways.

Especially when her crush on Marco hadn't exactly gone away, despite her best efforts.

"Look, I don't know how to explain it. It's like, I see the two of them together, holding hands and kissing, and I wish that it was Marco kissing me, but also I kind of wish that I was Marco getting kissed by her?"

Pony Head watched her best friend hopelessly pace back and forth in her room, nearly wearing a hole into the hardwood. It was moments like this that Pony Head became envious of people that had hands. Hands make gesticulating frustration much easier. She was running out of encouraging things to say to Star, but had trouble watching Star while she was so clearly upset.

"I don't know what you see in Earth Turd or Earth Turd's boo, but why don't you just smooch both of them?"

Star stopped dead in her tracks and almost gave Pony Head a death glare.

(Hands are also great for expressing surrender.)

"Pony Head, you know I can't do that!"

"I don't see why not."

"Because it's against the rules!"

"You're a princess! Girl, you can do whatever you want!"

"Sure, but not th-" A brisk knock on the door interrupted Star mid-sentence. Pony Head and Star both froze on instinct.

"Is everything okay?"

"Oh, Marco!" Star started to fidget her hands, as if she was trying to hide something. "Everything's perfectly fine~" she said in a voice that she knew didn't sound as normal as she was hoping it would.

"HEY EARTH TERD!" Pony Head shouted from the mirror. She got the response of a trademark Marco eye-roll.

"Anyways I heard yelling and I wanted to check up on you before I stepped out." At this point Star noticed Marco was wearing a tank top and shorts. Something was happening.

"Oh, where are you going?"

"There's a party happening at the Wong beach house. I convinced Mom and Dad to let me go as long as I promised that I would be responsible and not bend into peer pressure to 'do the drugs', whatever that means."

"Oh my god, I love parties!" Pony Head watched Marco's face melt. "I see you frowning over there, Diaz. Just so you know, I'm busy over here, but Star should go with you!" Both Star and Marco started shooting daggers with their eyes at her.

Before Marco had a chance to lay out an argument in protest, the voice of Rafael Diaz filled the staircase.

"Marco, take Star to the party with you. Please." (Rafael and Angie were downstairs. They could hear Star pacing through the ceiling. It got old really fast.)

Marco sighed in defeat. "Okay, dad. Star, get ready. I want to leave soon."

"Okay, Marco, I'll be out in a minute!" Star magics the door shut. "Pony Head, why on EARTH would you do that?"

"Being out of the house will be good for you. Go party! Stop thinking about people you want to kiss! It'll be fun!"

Star shrugged. "I hope so."

* * *

Marco: Hey Jackie, is it cool if Star comes to the party with us?

Jackie: it's totally cool! star's great!

Marco: Great. I'll see you soon.

Jackie: wait does she know yet?

Marco: Know what?

Jackie: that you're not a boy, duh

Marco: Not yet.

Jackie: marcoooooooooooo

Marco: I know, Jackie.

Jackie: MARRRRCOOOOOOO

Marco: Listen, I'm just waiting for the right time to tell her.

Jackie: marco she is a princess from another dimension  
Jackie: it's gonna be fine  
Jackie: you have nothing to be scared about

Marco: I know, but it's still scary.

Jackie: i know

Jackie: see you soon

Marco: See you soon.

* * *

Cheerleader parties tended to be loud. However, Brittney's parents were still in town, so she couldn't have a barn-burning rager. Instead, it was a pretty chill party, with different groups of people relaxing in their social groups while lo-fi hip hop beats played over the audio system in the house. There were deviants, of course. A couple of people snuck in vodka in their bottles of orange drink, and there was a small group of people smoking weed on the beach.

Star and Marco showed up together. Marco cut a hole with dimensional scissors close enough to the party that walking became feasible but far away enough that people wouldn't freak out about a hole in the fabric of space-time being opened in front of them. As the pair walked towards the house, Star spotted Jackie sitting on the front porch on her phone, and called out to her. Jackie looked up in time to see Star almost sprinting towards her. Jackie stood up just in time to catch Star who nearly flung herself towards her.

"Nice to see you too, Star," Jackie said as she put Star back onto the ground. "It has been a while."

"Yeah, mostly because you and Marco spend all..." Star trailed off, mostly because she didn't want to think about how Marco and Jackie were dating. Marco was blushing up a storm next to her, but Jackie just started laughing. Star could watch and listen to Jackie's laugh all day long.

"Alright, enough of this. Let's go inside," Marco declared, letting go of Star's hand and interlocking Jackie's fingers with hers. Star followed close behind, not knowing which open hand she wanted to grab the most.

* * *

The next morning, most of the night ended up being a blur for Star. Most of it.

She remembered drinking some of the orange soda that a group of older kids had.

She remembered something about ping pong.

She remembered drinking more soda.

She remembered going swimming.

She remembered Marco yelling.

She remembered something about a guest bedroom and talking to Jackie.

She remembered running with Jackie, and laughing. A lot. She might have been flying.

She remembered finding Marco and going to her bed and going straight to sleep.

She'd have to ask Marco to fill in the blanks.

* * *

Jackie watched the ceiling fan spin. She hadn't moved from bed since she got home from the party.

  
_"Star! What are you doing??"_

_"I'm going swimming, dummy!"_

_"Did you drink the orange soda that they were passing around inside the house?"_

_"Of course, silly! Why wouldn't I?"_

_"Oh no. Oh no, this is bad."_

_"Marco, what's wrong?"_

_"I think Star is drunk."_

_"I only had two glasses of it! I'm fine, Marco."_

_"My parents are going to kill me."_

_"Marco, calm down, everything's going to be fine-"_

_At this point, a police officer pulls up to the front of the house, siren blaring and lights flashing. Somebody yells for everyone to scatter, and before Jackie has the chance to think, Star is dragging her towards a closet._

_"Star-"_

_"It's time to hide! If we're in here, nobody can find us!"_

_Of course Star found the smallest, most cramped closet to hide inside. The two of them were squished together, faces almost touching, and everything else definitely touching. Jackie quickly became hyperaware of how close the two of them were._

_It turns out that the stars on Star's cheeks glew in the dark. "Star, do you normally glow in the dark?"_

_Star looked nearly pink. "Uh... I didn't think so."_

_"Star, you're getting brighter." The purple glow had turned from the brightness of a nightlight to the point where it illuminated the entire room._

_"Well, it's not my fault that you're so pretty!"_

_"What?"_

_"Don't pretend that you don't already know, Jackie, prettiest girl in the entire school."_

_"What are you talking about, Star?" Jackie's face was now also heating up._

_"Literally all I've wanted to do since we got stuck in this stupid closet is kiss you but I can't because Marco will be bad and you think that I'm weird and ugly-"_

_"Star, no, I don't. You're incredibly pretty, I don't know what you're talking about-"_

Jackie turned over in her bed.

_She could taste a little bit of the alcohol mixed with the orange soda. She could taste the strawberry chapstick on Star's lips. She literally tasted like magic._

_Star pulled away from the kiss first. Jackie didn't know how to react. She had forgotten how to think. She could feel Star's heartbeat through her still-damp clothes._

_"...was... that bad?"_

_The kiss wasn't bad. It was the opposite of bad._

_"I'm dating Marco, Star."_

_"Right. Sorry."_

_The two sat in silence. The glow from Star's cheeks began to dim, while Jackie's blush got stronger. She couldn't stay here._

_"Star?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Let's book it."_

_Jackie flung open the closet door, grabbed Star's hand, and the pair started running as fast as they could._  

Jackie turned over in her bed.

_"Star, no, I don't. You're incredibly pretty, I don't know what you're talking about-"_

* * *

**August 14, 2016.**

Jackie: so uh  
Jackie: last night

Marco: That was a lot.

Jackie: do you know why the cops showed up?

Marco: Apparently there was a noise complaint from next door.

Jackie: the party wasn't that loud

Marco: No, somebody was complaining that his television was too loud next door.

Jackie: lmao  
Jackie: so everybody freaked out over nothing

Marco: More or less, yeah.

Marco: Also, thanks for making sure that Star was safe.

Jackie: about that  
Jackie: can we talk? in person?  
Jackie: there's something that i need to tell you

Marco: Okay. I'll be over in ten minutes.

Jackie: cool thanks

* * *

"And that's about when we found you. That's everything that happened."

Marco was sprawled out on her bed, feet hanging above the floor. "Well, that explains where you two disappeared off to."

"Marco, I'm so sorry-"

"Sorry about what?" Marco sat up, looking Jackie in the face. "You got stuck in a closet and Star kissed you and then you left. Honestly, I'm more annoyed at Star for drinking that stuff in the first place."

"Yeah, but I could have prevented it! I could have said no more!"

"Maybe, but I know Star, and I've done stuff that I never thought I was gonna do with her. She's very convincing."

"Wait, you've made out with Star?"

"What? No! I was talking more like overthrowing the administration of St. O's, or riding a giant invisible goat."

"Marco, you nerd."

Marco laid her head in Jackie's lap, and Jackie started to run her fingers through her hair. The two sat there for a couple of minutes in a comfortable silence.

"Jackie?"

"Yeah?"

"If I had said that I had kissed Star, would you be mad?"

"I mean, right now, I don't really have the right to be mad, you know?"

"Okay."

"I might be a little jealous, though."

"Okay."

Marco's hair had grown almost all the way to her shoulders now.

"Jackie?"

"Yes?"

"Is Star a better kisser than I am?"

Jackie's hand paused.

"It's okay if you say yes. She's magic and all that. It wouldn't surprise me."

"It was... different."

"Okay."

"Also, Marco, you're magic. You don't need to compare yourself to her."

"I know, but... it's hard."

"Have you told her yet?"

"Not yet."

"Marcooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

"I know, I know. Soon. It'll be soon."

* * *

That night, Jackie was awake, again, staring at the ceiling fan.

She knew she wasn't straight. She had a girlfriend, for pete's sake. A girlfriend that she very much wanted to stay with. Marco was the only girl for her, period.

She closed her eyes.

_"Star, no, I don't. You're incredibly pretty, I don't know what you're talking about-"_

She opened her eyes.

Star and her were just friends. Nothing more, nothing less. A friend that she definitely didn't want to date. Because Marco was her girlfriend, and she loved Marco, and loved dating Marco.

She closed her eyes.

_She could taste a little bit of the alcohol mixed with the orange soda. She could taste the strawberry chapstick on_

She opened her eyes.

* * *

  **August 15, 2016.**

Jackie: janna, are you awake?

Janna: jsut barly whats up?

Jackie: i can't stop thinking about kissing star.

Janna: LMAO SAME

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. each chapter / fic that i've published since i started doing this again has gotten longer than the previous one. that's neat  
> 2\. the title and opening line was taken from the song "you probably get that a lot" by they might be giants. it's almost as if this is a series now from the album Join Us https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=anWrcmKsYI8  
> 3\. i want everybody to date everybody but having teenagers deal with a polyamorous relationship in a healthy way just isn't at all realistic. so instead everybody is gonna smooch everyone for increasingly convoluted reasons. spoiler alert  
> 4\. albums i listened to while writing this:  
> Offend Maggie - Deerhoof  
> Apple O' - Deerhoof  
> Mouth Silence - Neil Cicierega http://www.neilcic.com/mouthsilence/  
> 5\. this was edited and formatted while listening to Goths by the Mountain Goats  
> 6\. i use author notes to talk mostly about music i like  
> 7\. writing this was 100% spurred by an idea for a different fic based on the They Might Be Giants song Operators are Standing By. i'd link it but the bus internet won't let me


End file.
